


The Best Medicine

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [76]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO FLUFFFFFFYYY, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sick Fic, fluffernutter, fluffffffff, really though it's just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: Toby had slept beside her the entire night, curled up against her and hadn't even bothered her for his breakfast. He knew she didn't feel well. She gave him a halfhearted pet, while trying to get her molasses-thick brain to conjure up something. What she needed wassomeone.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I think that I'll never write another Sherlolly fic again my brain goes "You so sure about that hun? How about THIS idea." Then I proceed to grumble before writing the fic. It really does come in fits and starts though, I remember writing constantly at one point, now it's just …. meh.
> 
> Also I originally had this titled "In Sickness and in Health" only to realize that I already had used that title … ho hum!
> 
> Read on my lovelies!

* * *

Molly felt absolutely dead on her feet. She was so tired that she couldn't even bring herself to giggle at her own ridiculous pun. She barely remembered traveling home from Barts, and wasn't even certain if she had fed Toby, or if she even managed to change into her pyjamas before she collapsed onto her bed and instantly fell asleep.

It wasn't until the following morning that she woke. And Molly felt _awful._ Awful honestly didn't even cut it. Her entire body ached and felt heavy. She could barely swallow, and her eyes were dried out and slightly blurry. Of all times to be alone, this was not a good one.

Toby had slept beside her the entire night, curled up against her and hadn't even bothered her for his breakfast. He knew she didn't feel well. She gave him a halfhearted pet, while trying to get her molasses-thick brain to conjure up something. What she needed was _someone._

With a groan Molly rolled onto her side before letting out a slow sigh of relief; her mobile was on the bedside table. She was ever so grateful that her brain had been functioning just enough last night that she had put it there. She reached out and grabbed it, pulling up her text messages as quickly as she could. Her vision was still a bit blurry so she typed out a quick, single word text:

_Help._

Dropping her head back to the pillow she let out another groan. She really did feel terrible. Toby got up and moved so that he could curl up against her back. Molly sighed and fell back asleep.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep when she felt someone gently shaking her awake.

"Molly?"

She groaned in reply.

"Molly!"

She groaned again and opened her eyes. "Sher-l-ock?" she croaked out, her tongue sticking on the 'l'.

He let out a breath of relief. "Do you know that you texted me?"

She blinked at him. "I did? Oh, yeah I did."

He reached up and brushed her hair back from her forehead. "You're burning up."

"Mmmm. I feel horrible."

Sherlock sat down on the bed. "It's not everyday that I get a text from my fiancée which only says one word: 'help'."

Molly's eyes dropped closed but she smiled slightly at his words. "Hmmm … that does sound like something _you_ would do … not me. But I could barely think straight, it was all I could manage."

He hummed a noncommittal sound. "You really must be feeling unwell, you didn't even bother to change out of your clothes!"

"I didn't?" She peered down at herself. "Oh."

"I'll help you with that." He got up from her bed, returning moments later with a pair of her rattiest and most comfy pyjamas. After helping her to sit up and pulling away the blanket and sheet, he unbuttoned her blouse and reached around behind her to unhook her bra. He smoothed his hands across the spots where the band had left an imprint on her skin and she made a soft noise of enjoyment. He helped slip her pyjama shirt on then told her to lie back down. She did as he instructed and he unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers before gently tugging them down off her hips. "Do you want the bottoms on or just your knickers for now?"

"Uhh … knickers for now," she answered, looking at him with glassy eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. "I'm not accustomed to you undressing me and it _not_ leading to something else…"

He chuckled as he folded up her clothes and placed them on a nearby chair. He sat back down on the bed and recovered her with the sheet and blanket. " _Later —_ when you're feeling better."

She made a noise of disappointment but said nothing else. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Go back to sleep Molly, I'll text John and see what I should get for you then I'll pop off to the shops." She peered up at him with one eye, and he quickly amended his sentence. "Wiggins will pop off to the shops."

"Good. I don't want you to leave," she said, closing her eye and snuggling down into her pillow.

Sherlock leaned down to untie his shoes before he stretched out beside her. She curled into him, sighing happily.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Mmm. Little bit."

He tucked his arm around her, pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. "Sleep, Molly."

"Yeah …"

* * *

Several hours later Sherlock was once again gently shaking Molly awake. The cool, damp cloth that he had earlier placed on her forehead slipped off as she rolled onto her side.

"John told me you should take some paracetamol," he said as he held out the pills and a glass of water. "I figured I'd let you at least sleep for a few hours …"

Molly pushed herself up to a seated position and took the pills. She swallowed them with difficulty, grimacing slightly.

"I also made you some tea with a lot of honey." He took the water glass from her and replaced it with a cup of tea.

She took slow, long sips. Humming slightly as the honey worked its way down her throat.

"I've fed Toby. And Wiggins got you those cherry lozenges you like," Sherlock said.

Molly smiled. "I'll have to bake him his favourite cookies once I feel better."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ehhh. Not as achy as before, but still not great," she replied between more sips of tea.

Sherlock pressed his hand to her forehead. "You still feel warm," he noted.

She continued to drink her tea.

"I suppose this can be considered a trial run of sorts," he said suddenly.

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

"Don't the wedding vows say, 'in sickness and in health'?" he asked.

"Oh. Yes, yes they do," she replied, her lips smiling around her tea cup.

"Well there you go."

She giggled softly, not certain if it was the delirium from her fever or the fact that Sherlock kept making references to their impending marriage that was making her feel giddy.

"Done with that?" he asked, after he watched her take a final, long sip.

"Yeah," she said, handing him her cup before she laid back down.

"I'll be right back," Sherlock said, grabbing up the cloth and her empty cup.

Molly dozed while he was in the kitchen, but woke when he came back in. She noted that he had changed into his pyjamas and was carrying the package of lozenges and the freshly cooled off cloth.

"There's soup I can heat up later, courtesy of Mrs. Hudson, and bread if you want toast," he said. He placed the lozenges on her bedside table, and handed her the cloth before rounding the bed onto his side. He slipped beneath the covers and pulled her close when she reached out to him. "Sleep now, Molly. Isn't it the best medicine?"

"No. You're the best medicine," she replied. "Future husband."

Sherlock smiled, raising her hand that had been resting on his chest to his lips, pressing a kiss to the spot just below her ring.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> I'm awful at replying to comments, but please know that I read and appreciate every single one!


End file.
